


A star came to her

by laughingpineapple



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met a long time ago, under a distant sky - or earlier still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A star came to her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrowinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/gifts).



> Happy femslashex dear recipient! While we wait for more info on Homeworld for more detailed visuals on their first meeting, your prompt got me thinking that Sapphire's future vision could have felt Garnet in some way, a touch of warmth in her life... :]


End file.
